God of War III Reception
''God of War III'' has been met with universal critical acclaim. At the 2009 Spike Video Game Awards, God of War III was awarded the Most Anticipated Game of 2010 award. In the February 16, 2010 edition of the Offical PlayStation Magazine UK, the first review score was given as 9/10. Reviewer Nathan Ditum says "the game is inches away from scoring 10/10, it's only the familiarity of the core gameplay that makes it feel less than the very, very best. But it's definitely the biggest, and if this is the finale, then God of War III gives PlayStation's toughest hero the send-off he deserves." Ditum also praised the graphics, stating it was as good if not better than Killzone 2 and Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. In the February 20, 2010 issue of the French version of PSM3 Magazine, God of War III was given a perfect score of 20/20. According to the editorial, it is "simply one of the best games of all time." X-Play gave the game a perfect score of 5/5 stating that the game "finishes the trilogy on an exceptionally high note", and that it "blends all of its best attributes into a stellar experience." Of their complaints, they felt that one puzzle was "particularly inappropriate." Destructoid gave the game a perfect 10 saying that "it's a game that redefines scale in action games, one of the few titles that truly hammers home the meaning of 'last-gen.' God of War III is like nothing you've ever seen or experienced in gaming." They continue to say, "without question, God of War III sets the new gold standard for action games, clearing and then raising the near-impossible bar that was set by its previous installments. For many years to come, this will be the game by which all others in the genre are compared, and I suspect we won't see anything like it for quite some time. If God of War III was the reason you bought a PS3, your purchase has been justified and then some." 1UP.com gave the game an A saying that "while the new ideas and variety prevent God of War 3 from feeling stale and provide loads of fun, the story and boss fights stand out as the most memorable parts of the game." They also commented that the leviathan fight at the beginning of the game is "one of the most impressive fights" they've seen in a game. They even went on to say that "the animation and camera angles make the cut-scenes better than you see in most movies." GameInformer went on to say that the cinematic camera work is even more impressive than Naughty Dog’s feats with Uncharted 2. They also praised the gameplay, however, they said that the only area that God of War III didn't blow them away was with the story. "The plot isn’t bad or difficult to follow, but it also doesn’t have any standout revelations or developments; Kratos hunts down the gods, kills them, and steps over the corpse to reach his next target until Olympus is in shambles. It isn’t a major problem, however, because the real joy isn’t in the events themselves, but rather in the astonishing ways those events unfold." GameInformer gave the game a perfect 10/10." IGN, giving the game a 9.3/10, praised the game saying that "God of War III practically redefines what the word 'scale' means with regards to videogames, as it throws you into scenes with Titans that are larger than entire levels in some other games." The only complaint the IGN reviewer had was "that two of the three additional weapons that you'll earn are extremely similar to your blades. They have unique powers and slightly different moves, but by and large, they're more of the same." In terms of visuals, the reviewer said that "God of War III presents some of the most impressive visuals that I've ever seen in a game. Kratos in particular looks phenomenal, and is perhaps the single most impressive-looking character ever in videogames. GameZone gave the game a 9/10, saying "This is a great game that may be over the top in terms of the violence, but it is rated M (Mature) for a reason. For fans of the God of War series, this is a fitting conclusion that sets a standard by which other hack ‘n slash titles will be judged moving forward. The chaos of violence in video games may just have been defined." Category:God of War III